


Request

by HeathenVampires



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid the Rational, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hiccup the Confused, M/F/F, Multi, Post-Canon, Sperm donor type things, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Atali comes to Berk with a pressing problem, one she hopes Hiccup and Astrid can help her with.





	1. Chapter 1

**Trying to make a dent in my threesome one shots pile...**

**Here we have... wait for it... canon!verse/RTTE!verse**

**Hiccstrid + Atali. Few years post HTTYD2**

**That's all you need to know... the rest will become clear I'm sure.**

-HTTYD-

"Alright Erica, you can stop screaming now. Momma's home."

Hiccup sighed with relief when his wife walked through the door, meaning their wailing daughter could now receive nourishment from her mother's breast. Astrid immediately knew what was wrong, already removing her armour and top layer.

"Hey little one... I know, I know, daddy can't feed you. Here we go."

Successfully latched on, Erica finally quieted as she nursed. Hiccup carefully leant over, kissed Astrid in greeting and she smiled softly at him.

"Sorry I was gone so long."

"It's fine. You're back now."

Astrid nodded, shifting their daughter and cooing softly. Six months old, she had green eyes and a scruff of blonde hair with reddish-brown flecks. Absolutely Astrid's daughter, Erica curled her little fist up and thump it down on things if she was in a sulky mood. But she was also very much Hiccup's child too, and giggled and gurgled at dragons.

Almost as if called psychically, a Terrible Terror swooped in through the window, landed on Hiccup's shoulder and displayed that he came with letter.

"Oh hey, a T-mail."

Astrid shifted Erica slightly, peered over curiously.

"Who from?"

"Atali. She says... she needs my help with something personal, and wants to know if it's ok she comes to visit to talk about it."

"Huh. Wonder what it is. What are you writing back?"

"Nothing yet, this little guy needs a rest after flying from Wingmaiden Island. But I'm gonna write back saying she can come talk to us, obviously."

Astrid nodded.

"Good. Because I'm super curious and hoping it's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah. I mean if it was just a friend thing, she has the Wingmaidens. Or mom."

Discovering that Valka and Atali knew each other had been quite a strange experience. Hiccup couldn't believe that they had had only one degree of separation.

"Maybe that's why she wants to come here. So she can see your mom."

"Could be."

Hiccup wrote back the next day, after having let the little mail dragon rest and eat and hydrate. Then he went for a quick flight with his mother; Berk was thriving nicely and Astrid knew Hiccup appreciated the short time to just be a dragon rider again. So half an hour most mornings was spent on Night Fury and Stormcutter, mother and son tumbling through the air and racing up and down the cloud line.

"Ah, I love this. Don't you Toothless?"

"Roargh."

Valka laughed lightly at them, hand on her belly and Hiccup smiled at that familiar motion.

"Oh hey, Atali might be dropping by soon."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she sent me a T-mail. Said she wants help with something... no clue what."

"I wonder. Shall we head back?"

"Probably a good idea. Come on bud."

Hiccup and his mother turned back to Berk, landing in the square and Hiccup got a loving embrace from Valka before she left him to chief while she headed off to the dragon nursery, where she spent a great deal of time. Hiccup supposed it was the closest she got to her old Dragon Sanctuary, which had teemed with baby dragons and juveniles abound.

"Hey babe. How was your morning flight?"

"It was very good milady, thank you for asking."

Watching Erica grow into a person was incredibly satisfying, developing her own little personality all the time. She liked to sleep and eat a lot, which often meant Valka referred to her granddaughter as practically a dragon hatchling. Erica adored her grandmother, and Hiccup occasionally felt sadness for her never meeting Stoick, but he knew the man was watching them from Valhalla and that he could see what a sweet grandbaby he had.

Atali swooped in, Razorwhip on her back acting as transport, about a week later, by which time Hiccup and Astrid had spent several days deciding they had no clue what Atali might want, and so simply agreed to wait for her to turn up. Their curiosities were definitely peaked by then, though.

"Valka!"

"Atali. Lovely to see you again."

"Likewise."

Hiccup let them chat, opting instead to meet the Razorwhip Atali had been wearing. He had pale purple eyes and a few golden scales, chittered sweetly and scampered around Alpha Toothless' paws excitedly.

"What a cute little guy."

Astrid commented, one hand petting baby dragon while the other held baby viking. Hiccup grinned at her multi-tasking.

"I know right?"

Glancing over to her mother-in-law, Astrid nodded to indicate their conversation was winding down before calling out.

"Hey Atali, what did you want to talk to Hiccup about?"

"Ah. Yes. This conversation may be better served in private?"

Frowning slightly, Hiccup stood and helped Astrid and their daughter up too, led Atali to their hut and left Hiccup's mother to entertain the little Razorwhip. He doubted that was a tough sell.

"Ok, so what's up Atali? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, yes. I have a request, which I will totally understand you refusing due to it's personal nature, but I find myself in need."

Sitting where he could take Erica to cuddle to give Astrid's arms a break, Hiccup cocked his head, curious.

"A need for what?"

Her eyes landed on Erica.

"A child. As you know, males do not integrate with our tribe permanently, and it is coming to the time where I and the other Maidens must begin having children in order to continue the tribe."

Hiccup had a slightly concerned notion he knew where this was going, but disbelief let him continue the conversation.

"And what does that have to do with Berk?"

Atali was clearly uncertain about what she was discussing, fiddling with her armguard nervously

"I did bring up my predicament to Mala, and she kindly offered to lend me her husband. Dagur was willing himself, but they already have two sons and obviously, Wingmaidens must be female."

Yep. This conversation was taking them down the dragon hole.

"Which means..."

"You have a daughter. Hiccup, would you consider fathering a child with me?"

-HTTYD-

**I'm aware some folk may have strong feelings about this whole scenario, but it's gonna happen! I'm just giving y'all time to come around before I post the smut.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Given their obvious similarities, I've borrowed a little Amazonian stuff for what Atali says.**

 

-HTTYD-

"Wait, what? Atali, are you asking me to..."

"It's too much. I understand."

Hiccup was still a little stunned, but Astrid seemed to have already adjusted to the surprise, called after Atali before she ran away.

"Whoa whoa, you can't just drop that on us and run away. Sit. Explain?"

Atali sat, sighing softly.

"Several of the Maidens are already selecting males to... mate with. There are criteria, of course."

"Like?"

Hiccup side-glanced to his wife, who seemed rather curious considering Atali was asking to have sex with him.

"They must be willing to take on the offspring if it's a male, once the initial nursing stage has passed, naturally. Aside from that, we obviously try to choose those with favourable traits to pass on to future Wingmaidens."

"And you think  _I_ have these qualities?"

Atali nodded to Hiccup's blurted question, though she didn't quite meet his eye still.

"You are a strong leader with a good heart, a deep sense of loyalty and a true lover of dragons. All things I, as leader of my tribe, would like to be passed on to  _my_  heir."

Looking down at Erica, Hiccup had more concerns than simply the actual conception part.

"I don't know that I could father a child and then just never see them. I  _love_  my daughter, I can't imagine sending her away."

"As allies of the Wingmaidens, you would of course be welcome to visit at any time. Your influence would be invaluable."

Hiccup shook his head, realising they were talking the logistics of something he hadn't even agreed to the first part of yet.

"I... Atali, I need to think about this. A lot. I need to discuss this with my wife too."

"Oh, of course! I'd be worried if you agreed instantly, with no consideration of the matter. Please, take all the time you need, and do not fear that our alliance will be threatened if you decide to say no."

She stood and left the hut in silence, and the first to break it after the door closed was Erica fussing for more attention.

"I... I have no idea what to say."

Astrid was not plagued by a similar loss of words, reaching out to take Erica for a cuddle so Hiccup could pace, as she knew he was prone to.

"I think you should consider it."

_"What?_  You realise Atali is asking you to let her have sex with me, possibly repeatedly."

"Yeah, but that's just... functional to Atali."

Hiccup shook his head, turning to pace some more.

"Plus, I'm her second choice. She went for Dagur first."

Astrid, standing to start rocking a grizzly baby, shook her head.

"No, she didn't. She went to  _Mala_ first, because as two female tribal leaders, she felt Mala would understand her predicament. And there aren't going to be tons of men that Atali trusts... honestly I'm wondering what they did the last thousand years Wingmaidens have been protecting Razorwhips."

Staring at his wife, who simply smiled serenely as she bounced Erica gently in order to try and settle her for a nap, Hiccup tapped his non-metal leg.

"You think I should say  _yes?"_

"Hiccup, this has to be your choice. That'll still be your kid. I just.. I understand why Atali would choose you. Especially since she knows your mom too, so she's thinking a chief with two generations of dragon lover genes is a pretty ideal sire for the future leader of the Wingmaidens."

Hiccup sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You make it sound all simple and sensible."

"It helps that I know Atali isn't actually interested in you."

"Oh, way to boost my wounded ego."

Placing a finally-asleep Erica in her crib, Astrid grabbed her husbands hand, began leading him upstairs. Hiccup went very agreeably.

"I have much better ways to do that. And I meant, because I know Atali isn't really interested in  _men._ So I was thinking, if you  _did_  say yes" a hand crept up his thigh to splay across his groin "that I could be there too. That way, you don't feel like you're cheating on me and Atali isn't just staring at your cock like it'll bite."

"Thank you for that horrifying image."

Astrid's hand tightened on his cock, proving that even a slightly disturbing mental picture wasn't enough to kill his desire for her.

"Wait. Atali isn't interested in men? How do you know that?"

"Walked in on her and Nadia once. Then she came and told me. Are we still talking?"

"Nope."

Smirking, Astrid led Hiccup in to a very pleasant 'test run' of what Atali was asking him to do, with the variation of him not needing to pull out as Astrid wasn't really ready for a second child. Which was another thing they should talk about. It didn't come up until they were cleaned up and redressed, Erica nursing from her mothers breast while Hiccup was stirring a pot of stew.

"What if Atali had a boy? Are you prepared to be mother to a baby you didn't have?"

"No doubt. That would still be  _your_  son. Meaning  _our_  son. If she has a girl, I'm going to be part of her life too. If we do this, we do it  **together.** "

Hiccup wouldn't have it any other way. He was still very unsure about just impregnating Atali and not being a part of the childs life, which he intended to talk to Atali about before they agreed to anything for certain.

He and Astrid talked quietly about it in bed that night, but it did really seem as though Astrid was on board - with conditions - with Hiccup helping Atali out. And, as she murmured against his ear while a hand slowly made it's way down his body, Astrid was curious to see Hiccup with another woman.

"Really?"

"I'm not worried you'll like her better. I'm not afraid you just want to get someone else into our bed. But I can only see so much of you when it's you and me. This will just be... different."

Atali had spent the night on Berk, over in Valka's hut - Hiccups mother had opted to move out when Erica came along, as the Haddock hut only had two bedrooms. When Hiccup picked up the chatter, he discovered Atali wasn't the only Maiden seeking the help of a Berkian. Though the less Hiccup thought about Minden and Snotlout, the better. He had been ignoring the whole two men, one lady in that hut for a while anyway.

"Atali, would you come by my hut after lunch? I have some chief stuff to do before we can talk."

"Of course."

Hiccup headed over to the forge to help with saddle building, settled a domestic dispute between Bucket and Mulch, then did a food supply check. Lunch was in the Great Hall, where Berkians were meeting young Razorwhips. They were especially popular with the children of Berk, and thankfully there were very few injuries on little sharp scales.

"Are you sure about this Astrid?"

He asked his wife as they waited for Atali, Erica curled up in Hiccup's arms gurgling happily.

"I am if you are babe."

There was a quiet knock at the door, which Astrid answered to unveil Atali. Her Razorwhip was sleeping, which had always amused Hiccup to see in the way they rested on their Wingmaidens back.

"Come on in."

"Thank you."

She stepped in, perched carefully on a seat so as not to risk disturbing her sleeping dragon. Astrid rejoined Hiccup in their shared seat, kissing Erica's scruffy thatch of hair.

"Me and Astrid have been talking, and..." by the look on her face, Atali wholly expected them to say no "we are willing to help you, but we have conditions."

"Such as?"

Knowing she was far more eloquent and self-assured, Hiccup looked pleadingly to his wife.

"Astrid?"

"That I'm with Hiccup. In every sense. If you have a boy, we take him back as is your custom. But we are both to be at the birth, as per  _our_ custom, and if you have a daughter, we are both able to be a part of her life. His kids are my kids."

Eyeing them both curiously - Atali had this strange innocence in her face, despite Hiccup having seen her tough and not so innocent in battle - she nodded slowly.

"When you say in  _every_ sense..."

"Yep. That includes you trying to get pregnant. It took us like, eight months after the wedding for me to get pregnant. And no offence, but you're not taking my husband away from me for a week every month until you fall pregnant."

The two women shared a look, one Hiccup suspected was some kind of silent confirmation Astrid knew Atali wasn't trying to steal her husband. Or something similar.

"Very well. I find nothing you have said unreasonable, especially in light of the magnitude of  _my_  request."

Erica, busily drooling and gumming at Hiccup's tunic, had no idea what the three grown ups were agreeing to.

"I have to know you won't try and keep us away from a daughter Atali, that's... a deal breaker."

"You have my solemn word."

"Thank you."

Astrid rapped her fingers against the side of the chair, then stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To take Atali to see Gothi. Find out if she's in her fertile week before we talk about when this is happening. I'd suggest taking Minden too, but I'm not risking disturbing  _that._ "

"Right. Makes sense."

Atali let herself be led away with some bemusement, leaving Hiccup to settle Erica and wonder what in Midgard he had just agreed to. Bouncing her gently, Hiccup kissed his baby girls soft head.

"Guess that means you're gonna be a big sister one way or the other little lady."

"I take it you said yes to Atali then?"

Hiccup turned and found his mother at the door, just letting herself in as she often did - this was her home too, even if she had moved out.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

"I had an inkling when you said Atali was visiting, and she confirmed it to me last night."

That made sense, since Atali had shared Valka's hut last night.

"Am I doing the right thing mom?"

"I think it's a wonderful thing. Helping to ensure the future safety of all those dragons, even to be chosen by their tribal leader is an honour in itself. What does Astrid think?"

"She thinks I should do it. So long as we get to stay involved in their life."

"And what do you think?"

Hiccup realised she had been leading him, testing to see if Hiccup reacted strongly to anything, if he doubted what Astrid thought.

"I think... the Wingmaidens do an amazing thing and that Atali is asking me to help ensure that. I just don't know that I can cope with my child being so far away."

He realised a moment too late what he was saying and who to; his mother had gone through exactly that.

"I'm sorry mom, I-"

"It's fine Hiccup. And yes, being apart from your child is very much heartbreaking. But it was also worth all the pain in the world to see you all grown up, strong and loving and courageous as you are."

Valka petted his hair, something she did a lot, and kissed his hairline as she hugged him, then reached for her granddaughter. Hiccup relinquished her happily, warmed to see the passing resemblance in the two of them and the way they smiled at each other. Despite missing out on raising Hiccup, Valka was a natural with Erica.

"Hello little one. Oh, you are so beautiful."

Hiccup watched them for a while, the quiet bubble broken when chief-stuff called him away. He glanced up toward Gothi and saw the sun glinting off of Atali's Razorwhip-scale clothing, so that was still going on. He followed Gunnar to the emergency that turned out to be a yak stuck in a fence, freed in seconds with the help of dragons.

When he got back, Atali was back, chatting to Valka while Astrid was feeding Erica. He suddenly felt very outnumbered.

"Hey babe. What was the big emergency that only took you five minutes?"

"A yak in a fence? Honestly, some of these guys would have me come cut their food for them if they could."

Astrid snickered, shifting Erica up to wind her. Then Valka took the little girl, bundling her into a fur wrap and cuddling her close.

"You sure you don't mind?"

Standing very still as Atali placed her Razorwhip on Valka's back, the woman shook her head.

"Spending time with my granddaughter? Not a bit! Come along little ones, lets go see Cloudjumper!"

Toothless padded off after them, leaving Hiccup with Astrid and Atali. He looked to his wife, who smiled with a hint of mischief in her eye.

"I'm missing something aren't I?"

"Gothi said now is the right week. So Valka offered to watch Erica."

"You want us to...  _now?"_

Astrid nodded, already looking ready to head to bed.

"The sooner we start, the sooner Atali is pregnant?"

Something told Hiccup Astrid was enjoying this a little too much. Atali was quiet, which worried Hiccup somewhat.

"Atali, we don't have to do this right now."

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just unsure how this should... proceed."

"Let's start with the bedroom. This way."

Hiccup was very thankful Astrid was content to take charge, since she seemed the most at ease of the three of them. They headed upstairs, and Astrid kissed Hiccup reassuringly, bolstering him with the reminder they were doing this together, which was far less scary than if he and Atali had just been left silent and avoiding the others eye.

When they parted, Atali was already on the bed, lying flat on her back with only her purple leggings and leg armour removed. Even her headpiece was still on.

"Uh, Atali? What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"Ok... if you want to wear something to cover yourself, that's fine. But I'm not coming near you while you're wearing Razorwhip scales. I'd prefer not to lose another limb."

"Ah. Understandable."

Hiccup turned to Astrid while Atali removed her scale-armour, and there was laughter playing at his wife's lips. She was still resuming the same position on the bed, now down to under-vest and under-skirt, and Hiccup was already sensing a potential issue with her ramrod position.

"I can't do this."

""What's wrong babe?"

"What's wrong is Atali looks as though she's waiting for a Terror Mail about yak sales, and it isn't really doing anything for me. You know I'm not one for lie back and think of Odin."

"I don't understand."

Atali sat up, still wearing her bloody headpiece and Hiccup sighed, beckoned her to stand up.

"I'm not sure how your ancestors told you to do this, but if you want me to be  _capable_  of doing this, there needs to be a little... build up."

Astrid nodded at him from behind Atali's back, saying she was ok with Hiccup doing what he needed to to actually go through with it. He could have Astrid get him hard and then just do it, but that wouldn't be pleasant for Atali and he doubted it would make him feel particularly good after, or during really.

"Build up?"

"Exactly. If you're uncomfortable, tell me, but I am trying to make this easier for us both."

Atali waited, eyes following as Hiccup carefully lifted off her headgear, placing it down carefully on his desk. It was clearly precious. Then he reached for the tight braid in her hair, gently freeing the reddish-orange locks which fell to just past her shoulders. So far, Atali didn't look convinced. Marshalling his nerve, Hiccup leant in and kissed Atali. As he was half-expecting, she reacted with shock and pulled back.

"This is not part of conception."

"It is for me. Look, the only person I have ever been intimate with is my wife. This is the only way I know how to do this, and I would rather not work to create a child while you're just lying there like a vessel."

Hiccup didn't know what he was doing, but Atali let him kiss her the next time, responded tentatively. It was clear he was not the first person she had kissed, but obviously someone she had never planned on kissing. He guided her to sit on the edge of the bed, going on early experiences with Astrid as he had no other analogue.

Creaking told him Astrid had joined them, and with no preamble whatsoever, Astrid kissed Atali when she turned to look at the blonde. The difference was fairly obvious; Astrid was right. Atali did prefer women. Hiccup didn't really feel slighted, opting instead to take the chance and appreciate Astrid's kissing from a different perspective. The way her hand curled under the others jaw, the peeks of a teasing tongue.

"There we go. Sorry babe, kinda stealing your moment."

"By all means, steal away."

If Astrid was willing and able to get Atali into a position where she wasn't terrified or clinical and detached, then Hiccup would happily play audience. Hiccup did wonder if part of Atali's reticence with him was worry for upsetting Astrid, trying to stay separate from the act itself until Astrid quite openly joined in. A not-terribly-manly squeak of surprise left him when Atali kissed him again, having obviously had a little change of energy as she all but climbed on him.

Yep. Not inexperienced. Just shy at first.

"Is this better?"

Hiccup nodded, moving his stabilising hands from Atali's waist so Astrid could liberate her of her under-vest. Her chest was modest, proportional to her frame. Topless and with her hair freed, Atali made a considerably different image to the cool, collected Wingmaiden leader they had first encountered when Snotlout almost got eaten.

There was an edge of not-quite-right for both of them; he wasn't female and she wasn't Astrid, but Hiccup felt a whole lot better about a responsive partner rather than Atali lying on the bed like he was offering to do her axe returns while she took a nap.

Astrid undressed herself, stripping down to her under-tunic and briefs. Hiccup watched the two women tumble to the middle of the bed, kissing and touching curiously, exploring. He didn't know if Astrid had some secret lusting for women in general, if she was just aiming to have Atali aroused and ready or that Astrid was simply a naturally sexual creature.

He certainly  _knew_  - and benefited - from that fact.

"You standing there all day?"

Hiccup supposed that was his cue to undress, stripping down to the shorts under his leggings, kneeling on the edge of the bed. He wasn't hard yet, but watching Astrid strip naked was quickly resolving that issue. She knelt up, reaching for Hiccup and kissing him, running fingers over his chest. Hiccup stroked her stomach, enchanted by the softened skin and little marks to show where she had carried their daughter.

"Use your fingers first babe, you don't wanna hurt her."

Astrid murmured it against his jaw, rubbing Hiccup's rapidly-swelling cock over his shorts and he made a choked "guh" noise, pushing against her hand. Astrid very cruelly pulled away, face clearly saying 'save it' as she pulled Hiccup into the tangle between she and Atali. Desire and arousal seemed to transform Atali completely, barely recognisable from the slightly shy, nervous woman who came to him with the hope he would impregnate her.

A team effort from husband and wife had Atali naked soon after, and Hiccup was relieved to find Atali wet, slick with her bodies natural lubrication so he wouldn't be hurting her. Early days in sexual exploration with Astrid had taught Hiccup quickly that wetter was better. He stroked the only way he knew, which was what Astrid liked, and Atali responded softly. Eventually she guided his hands, showing with her body what she wanted, needed to become more aroused.

Not content to sit on the sidelines, Astrid sat up against the headboard of their bed and pulled Atali against her, holding the Wingmaiden as though she were an offering to her husband. It made for a potent visual, but Hiccup still needed the woman's assent. Serving a purpose or not, this would undoubtedly change their friendship somewhat.

"Are you sure about this Atali?"

Providing quite the image herself with the flush on her cheeks and her chest rising and falling rapidly, Atali nodded.

"Quite certain."

Despite her quickened breath, her words were clear and eloquent as ever. Her soft lilting accent was harsher like this. Hiccup moved to slip off his shorts, debating about taking off his leg for comfort, but not sure he could expose those scars to Atali. He left it on, moved back toward Atali, sharing a look with Astrid just to be sure  _she_ was ok with this too. She winked, running a hand down Atali's torso where her arm was around the woman.

Hiccup moved slowly, a little awkward and it took a little readjusting, but then Atali was gasping and Astrid's hand was on his shoulder, the other on Atali to steady her.

"It's ok, you get used to it pretty quick."

The first man she had been intimate with, Hiccup knew Atali would be in some discomfort initially. He did his best to stay still, only making shallow thrusts in the hope of small stimulation preventing him from going soft. Atali relaxed around him quite quickly, making curious little wriggles to test the sensations inspired.

Just in case (he assumed), Astrid began toying with the older woman's breasts, stroking at her skin and giving Atali the kisses she turned around to seek. Hiccup wasn't certain how much the other woman was going to enjoy this, but as he thrusted into her slowly, the combination of Astrid's hands and Hiccup's cock seemed to be working for her.

The heat and soft and her clenching wetness on his cock was enough for Hiccup to know he was at least unlikely to struggle doing the thing Atali needed him to do. Astrid leant up, kissed Hiccup over Atali's shoulder and he felt her bite his lip teasingly, knew Astrid was enjoying this, that she was aroused watching Hiccup fuck Atali. He moved a little faster, knowing he needed to come for the whole thing to work.

Atali clutched at his shoulder, shifting herself against him and the new position seemed to press Hiccup against the right spots and her soft breaths became low moans, made her tighten around Hiccup when he pressed in as though she could hold him there longer. Astrid's fingers slide down further, pressing where Hiccup and Atali join and the feel of her  _there,_ as close to being part of it as possible threatened to make Hiccup come on the spot.

"Oh..."

Atali pitched between them, and to Hiccup's stunned disbelief he felt the rhythmic pulses of her climax on his cock, felt her rock up into Astrid's fingers on her clit before she fell back, panting and sweat-damp on top of Astrid. Hiccup, already close with Astrid's eyes hot on him and her fingers brushing his cock, kept thrusting quickly and came with a low, gasping groan.

"That was better than I expected."

Hiccup wasn't sure what to say to that, pulling out of Atali and leaning back on his knees, cock softening to rest against his thigh. Astrid helped the Wingmaiden sit up, grinned over at her husband.

"It's  _Hiccup._  He's always surpassing expectations."

The dark heat in Astrid's gaze said that Hiccup would absolutely be satisfying her later, which Hiccup really didn't mind. Atali slid her undergarments back on, already looking for the rest of her clothes.

"What happens now?"

She asked, redressing in her tunic and armour with surprising speed.

"Well, you come back tomorrow to try again? And keep trying until Gothi starts waving her staff at you and chasing you around. Or at least that's what she did when I was pregnant."

"I'm not sure about the chasing, but yes. I will return tomorrow."

Being almost violently mounted by his wife seconds after Atali left their hut, Hiccup wondered if maybe helping Atali wouldn't be so bad after all.

-HTTYD-

**I'm calling this done... but if there's enough demand for it I'll do the future thing. I already know how it'll go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was done sporadically, whenever I had writers block or it was late and I didn't have the energy for something new... so if it's a little wibbly, that's why.**

**Timewise this starts soon after last chap, but there'll be a line-break time-jump, as you guys are probably used to from me.**

-HTTYD-

The Terror mail sent from Wingmaiden Island was bad news again, on their third month of 'trying' and Atali had still gotten her menstrual cycle. Hiccup rubbed a hand over his face, then looked over at where Astrid had dozed off after rocking a fussy Erica until she went down for her nap. A proper Viking was Erica, with all the stubbornness issues of her village.

Logically he knew it could take time, but Hiccup supposed it was weighing on him that Atali turned up and joined them in the marital bed, only to leave while Hiccup waited and waited and waited. Minden was pregnant, but she was also still visiting the village... Hiccup didn't want to know.

"Hey. That from Atali?"

Astrid's sleep-soft voice intruded on Hiccup's angsting, and he nodded. Elaborated on how it was wearing on him a little, and Astrid cooed softly as she got up, coming to sit in his lap with their still-snoozing daughter.

"It took eight months for us and this little one. Gothi has a few tricks up her sleeve to try and help, and you are going to chow down on boar steaks until Atali comes back."

"I am?"

"Yep. It's meant to get you all revved up, so that plus Atali taking whatever herbs and vegetables Gothi pushes at her ought to boost your chances if nature isn't happy to work alone."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, petting the scruffy, static mess of their daughters hair.

"Ok, but Atali isn't back for over a week yet."

Astrid winked, tongue poking out playfully between her teeth.

"I'm still here."

Hiccup pouted.

"Is that a dig at my performance?"

"Not one bit" Astrid kissed his jaw "but if you're gonna do it anyway, I can certainly enjoy it."

Disgruntled by her parents paying attention to each other when she had been awake a whole three seconds, Erica thumped Hiccup's chest as she could reach with her little sturdy fist. That definitely got their attention, which got the chubby-cheeked cherub all the attention she wanted from them, kisses and cuddles and tickles from both parents that won them squeals and wriggles.

"Did you ever think of us having more than one kid?"

He asked his wife, and Astrid's lip curved as she pondered while tickling Erica's belly.

"I guess I did, now there's no dragon war to worry about less people are focused on just one kid. But hey, we might end up with a little boy Wingmaiden yet. Would you like a little brother Erica?"

She blew a spit bubble. Hiccup wasn't sure if that was an agreement or not. Astrid giggled, lifting Erica to kiss her soft cheek again.

"I think your mom is loving this, she basically gets a whole week spent with a juvenile Razorwhip and her granddaughter."

"It's very weird for me to imagine my mother enabling me to try and knock up a woman who isn't my wife."

Astrid giggled, leaning into Hiccup and sighing contentedly.

"So think of it as your mom being the happiest babysitter."

That was much better.

"Guess I better get some boar steaks for dinner."

It took a few days, but Hiccup could see what Astrid meant - as he grew sick of forcing down heavy steaks every night, he definitely felt... _virile._

Astrid had no complaints that night, ticklish and playful when Hiccup crawled over her in bed and kissed at pretty lips.

"Feeling good babe?"

"I'm sick of steak, but" he thrust against her and Astrid moaned softly "I do feel more peppy."

"Mmm" Astrid wrapped her legs around his hips "I can tell."

She rubbed his bare chest, stroked his sides as Hiccup kissed her hungrily, cock pulsing with need to be inside his wife. Astrid lifted so he could take off her leggings, underwear sliding off too before she spread her legs and drew him closer.

"Love you."

Hands clutched at his back as Hiccup filled her, enjoying the wet heat that enveloped his pulsing cock. Astrid arched and moaned beneath him, taking his fire, his lust and moving with him, body instinctively responding to him. She gave him breathless smiles before her face went slack with pleasure, left Hiccup desperate to drag more of those moans from her mouth, even as Astrid muffled them against his neck so she wouldn't wake their baby.

There was more than one performance that night, and a sleepy, sated Astrid curled against his sticky, sweaty chest with soft murmurs of love. Hiccup smiled as she settled, emotionally as much as physically satisfied to be with the woman he loved.

Atali landed at the usual time a few days later, Astrid taking her to see Gothi while Hiccup was busy dealing with an incident on a farm involving a yak, some watermelon and Zippleback gas... It was going to be a long day.

When he got home that evening, Astrid, Atali and his mother were all sat eating. Atali had a strange-smelling brew in her cup, while Astrid and Valka had mead. His wife stood, crossed the room and kissed Hiccup soundly. He smiled, nuzzling her cheek.

"Hey babe. Tough day of chiefing?"

"Long. I'm gonna go clean up. Hey Atali."

"Good evening Hiccup."

His mother touched him affectionately as he passed, offered him a smile. Hiccup had a wipe down, changed out of his disgusting tunic into his home-lounging gear, feeling much less gross for it. Heading back down, Astrid had the little bucket of warmed water ready for Hiccup to soak his sore stump in.

"Here Erica, make your daddy stay still."

Hiccup chuckled as he was presented with their daughter, cuddling the sturdy infant while the water eased pain and swelling. Astrid played absently with the damp ends of his hair, sat on the side of his chair watching Atali's Razorwhip clamber over Toothless, nuzzling the Alpha and warbling happily.

Erica fell asleep, looking terribly sweet and cute. Leg dry and less sore, Hiccup reattached his metallic limb, taking the boar steak Astrid handed him with a wink while Erica slumbered in Valka's arms.

"I suppose that's our cue little one" Hiccup learned his mother could do the little whistle that called the Razorwhip "and other little one. I'll see you in the morning son. Good evening Astrid, Atali."

Hiccup forced down the steak, knowing he had a few more nights of them yet. But they and the herbs Gothi gave to Atali... with any luck, this would be the month. He hoped so; Hiccup wasn't sure how much longer this bizarre limbo could go on for. Not that having sex with Atali was the worst thing in his life, especially when Astrid had so much fun joining in, but it was still a very up and down thing where they were just left wondering if the gods felt them deserving.

"Coming to bed babe?"

"You girls go on ahead, I need to walk off knee cramp."

Astrid and Atali headed up, where Astrid would undoubtedly make short work of undressing and fooling around with Atali. Hiccup got up stiffly, limping slightly as his knee throbbed from the referred pressure of a sore stump. Rubbing it in annoyance, Hiccup dumped everything from dinner in the rinse bowl, waiting for water to clean meat or soup residue off in the morning.

Hiccup climbed the stairs, unsurprised to hear the sounds pf kissing and soft gasps, Atali's Razorwhip armour piled on Hiccup's desk and the rest of their clothes in a pile pn the floor. They didn't waste time, that much was certain. He undressed himself while Astrid was busy biting Atali playfully, pulled to the bed by his eager wife. Atali always took a spell to settle back in after three weeks apart, but that time shortened each month and she had hands on Hiccup by the time Astrid had kissed him senseless.

He knew she wasn't inherently interested in him, but Hiccup also knew her body responded to stimulus and Astrid kept the female-interest up. So it really was a team effort, though Atali becoming increasingly comfortable and exploring a little meant Hiccup could get her off by himself on the nights Erica needed Astrid. From what he'd been told, the woman achieving her climax was conducive to impregnation, and even without that he had a sense of fairness that Atali gain enjoyment too.

It was still better when Astrid was there though.

Tentative fingers brushed his erection, stroking gently as Atali kissed him, her soft sighs telling him without looking that Astrid had hands on the Wingmaiden chieftess. Reaching to touch Atali, ensure she was wet and aroused, relaxed enough he wouldn't hurt her, his fingers knocked against Astrid's as she dipped them into slick heat, seeking that spot that made Atali shake and cry out, sound echoing against Hiccups mouth. Hiccup joined the effort, fingers slipping across the swollen bump of her clit and sharing the playful smirk of his wife as Atali shuddered between them, close to that point where she became near-delirious with lust and want.

"Oh goddess..."

There it was. Both withdrew their touch together, earning that rare growl of frustration from Atali. The Haddock two took pleasure in reducing the cool, collected leader to this shuddering wreck, something they could share in without that distraction of their own mindless need when it was th two of them.

"You know how it is now Atali, we get you all worked up" Astrid purred, hands caressing Atali's heaving chest and making her shiver "and then you saddle up."

Hiccup barely had time to register before Atali mounted him, far less 'lie there and take it' than she used to be. Hel, if it worked for her, he wouldn't complain. His cock slid inside her with ease, loose and relaxed with arousal as she was. Swollen shaft finally getting its want for a warm, welcoming body, Hiccup groaned as Atali quivered around him, adjusting.

Bracing herself on her knees and his chest, Atali set her pace as a steady grind, using him to stroke and drag against her pleasure spots and keening softly as she did so. Cupping shapely hips in his hands, Hiccup guided her slightly until the slide and grind hit the right notes for them both, gaze seeking Astrid as she watched them through smouldering eyes.

Atali moved a little quicker, pushed harder against him and he knew she was growing close, silken heat tightening around his cock. Astrid seemed to take that as a cue, sliding fluidly across the bed and behind Atali, hands coming to her breast and clit in quick succession. Atali arched, back bowing as she tried to chase both touches simultaneously, making desperate, hungry sounds undoubtedly heard by any passing villager.

He knew when she peaked, felt it in the ripples of her muscles, the tremors of her thighs. Atali twisted, reaching back to clutch at Astrid's thigh for an anchor as she spasmed, cracked under the multitude of sensations. Hiccup came soon after, helping Astrid return Atali to the bed where she recovered in sweaty skin and ragged breaths. Fingers delved between Astrid's sticky thighs, Hiccup bringing his wife to a swift climax as they kissed, reconnecting. Obscenely hot from the display of her husband inside another woman, Astrid came with a lusty gasp in almost record time, clinging to Hiccup as she shook and whined.

Cradling Astrid as she too came down, Atali was on her feet and searching for her clothes. Unless she felt especially ripe and fertile and stayed for round two, Atali never lingered. Dressed and already replacing her chiefly headwear, she turned to the married two.

"Same time tomorrow?"

* * *

"Ready to go babe?"

Hiccup nodded over at her, strapping bundles to his saddlebag and going to get Valka. Fishlegs was acting chief, a good second to Hiccup in rational decision making... mostly. Packed up and ready to go, Astrid strapped Erica down tight and they took off. There was no great speed rush with the toddler, but it was still far faster than sailing.

Wingmaiden Island came into view at last, and brought with it a surprise reunion with Mala and Dagur, plus their two boys and Mala's swollen belly. Number three _already?_ Astrid wondered if they were trying to populate a whole tribe by themselves.

"Oh hey Hiccup. Heard you're quite the top quality stud."

"Dagur, that's gross."

The redhead laughed, threw his arms around Hiccup and scooped up his young sons.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Well, what with you guys and the birth and all, the Wingmaidens invited us two chiefly types for some ceremony for the kids, passing on the truce we made and all. Plus we haven't visited in forever! Been kinda busy."

"I can see that."

That was the limit of Hiccup and Astrid's endurance for waiting, though Valka stayed to chat with Mala about dragons while the younger Haddocks headed for Atali's hut.

"Where is he?"

"Sleeping. You may see him as soon as he wakes."

Hiccup pouted, but accepted their son needed to nap. He helped Atali to her feet, bump of her second pregnancy by Hiccup evident against her ceremonial birthing attire, worn for the last month of pregnancy so she was always ready for the actual birth. Atali had fallen pregnant much quicker the second time around, on the first week with Hiccup after recovering from the first birth. She allowed them both to touch her bump, felt the kicks of a babe soon to be born.

"If this one isn't a girl we'll be giving Mala and Dagur a run for their money even though I've only been pregnant once."

Astrid completely saw the baby in Atali's belly as hers too, just as much as the young boy she knew slumbering nearby was hers too. An irritated cry stirred their attention, and Hiccup immediately looked hopefully to Atali. She nodded permission and Hiccup immediately went to retrieve the boy, coming out with a wailing infant of almost a year old. He had a spectacular mass of rust-coloured hair sticking out from his head, bright green eyes and undeniably Hiccup's round nose.

"Hey Axel, how you doing?"

His name meant 'father of peace', Atali's way of naming the boy for the very trait Hiccup was most renowned for - peace. Astrid smiled as Hiccup soothed their son, beaming down at the face of one he didn't get to see nearly often enough while he was still reliant on Atali for breastfeeding and too small to fly by Razorwhip. Still, he was male and they knew one day he'd come to live on Berk with them.

"Soon to be a big brother, with the way this one is getting a move on."

"You're not... right now?"

Atali shook her head, reaching for Axel as he was clearly hungry. Given their history it wasn't surprising Atali was comfortable nursing in front of them.

"Oh no, but I can feel that it is very soon."

"Baby!"

Erica decreed, growing bored in Astrid's hold, wanting to explore. Thankfully, with the multiple other Wingmaidens either pregnant or mothers to youngsters, the village was somewhat safer for a child, though their bridges and metallic-sharp dragon companions weren't exactly child _friendly._

"Would you like to take her to the play area? I believe Nadia and her twin girls are there."

Reluctant to leave Axel but knowing Erica could distress her little brother fresh from a nap, Astrid agreed and carted her daughter off. Valka and the Beserker/Defender duo were there too, and Valka was only too happy to agree to watch Erica so Astrid could get back to bonding with her son. Once he had woken fully, fed and changed, Axel joined the others in the hut and spent some time with his big sister and the others, giggling when Erica successfully tackled a miniature version of Dagur.

They had only been on the Island a couple of days when Atali went into labour, and so began that nerve-wracking wait of whether or not this time Atali had the daughter necessary to continue on the Wingmaiden work as future chieftess. Delivery could take time - Axel had been an entire day between first contractions and actual birth. Atali had been exhausted by it.

Both in the room, as tradition dictated, Astrid was responsible for keeping Atali calm while Hiccup paced and fretted enough for ten people. A couple of other Wingmaidens were midwife and so on, one prepared with water and cloth to clean and wrap the baby, another with small chips of if ice given to keep Atali cooled and hydrated through the sheer effort of birthing a child.

Eight hours in, everything suddenly began to move very fast and Atali began pushing, both Hiccup and Astrid helping support an already exhausted Atali as she pushed and screamed and fell back panting, only to repeat the cycle again seconds later. Astrid wiped Atali's face with a cool cloth, fruitlessly removing sweat that began pouring almost immediately but Astrid remembered it had felt _fantastic_ when it was done to her during Erica's birth.

"Almost there!"

A few monumental heaves later, a baby was caught in the hands of the midwife and the sound of first breaths filled the room. They all waited with bated breath...

"It's a girl!"

"Oh, thank the goddess Freya I never have to do this again."

Everyone chuckled lightly, overcome with emotion for the child. Astrid was torn, knowing that it meant forever having to leave their daughter behind for so long and knowing they could all go back to their lives; no more counting to Atali's fertile week, waiting until Hiccup was done as breeding stock to make love to her husband.

Once Atali was done with that first bonding cuddle, Astrid got a turn, Hiccup with his arms around her as they gazed into her face. She saw that same indecision in him, knowing despite their best attempts both would fall in love with this baby and be a little heartbroken when they had to leave her behind.

"I didn't think it would actually be this tough. I mean I knew it would suck, but I thought maybe knowing it would be this way would prepare me. It didn't."

Hiccup admitted to her quietly that night, allowed to take Axel with them to sleep next to Erica - it was important they bond since he would come to live with them when he was two - now he slept through the night. Astrid agreed.

"I know. Me too."

They lamented for it together quietly, stronger in the morning to face it properly. Astrid knew Atali would face something similar - she couldn't raise her son. It was a shared pain for the good of many beyond them - that little girl would help protect Razorwhips, be a sign of the strength of their alliance.

Plus, they were going to visit. Just like Atali would visit them. It would be tough, but Astrid knew in the long run it was worth it.

"What's her name?"

"She is Hanna. Full of grace."

Astrid saw the gesture for what it was - she gave the girl Hiccups same initial. When Valka held her granddaughter, there was an obvious passing resemblance. Still visibly exhausted and walking with notable discomfort, Atali sat with Hanna, Axel at her side while Erica and the other children crowded around. The other parents hung back, simply observing as Atali did her thing, passing on the strength of their alliance to the children in words and sacred promises.

Between feeds and rest and playing with baby Razorwhips, Hiccup and Astrid were allowed to spend time with Hanna.

"We might not always be around, but I promise we will always be here if you need us."

"And hey, there are worse fates than being future boss Wingmaiden. You'll learn to fly!"

Trust Hiccup to focus on that. There was, admittedly, little doubt that their kids would inherit his daredevil streak.

There was powerful temptation to simply take their children and run, but Astrid knew they had made the promise to do this. Relinquishing Hanna back to Atali, Astrid already missed her. Axel crawled over, tugging at Astrid's leg for attention. That same knowledge of separation crossed Atali's face - this was hard on her too.

"We all know this will be tough. But we can be here in a day."

Hiccup soothed, kissing Astrid's temple. Atali nodded.

"And you will always be welcome. I will never keep them from you, and know I will always appreciate the sacrifice you made."

Looking at Axel, who was gnawing his fist and drooling, Astrid nodded. They had their son out of it, after all.

"You too."

-HTTYD-

**Despite their accents over on Wingmaiden Island, Atali's name is Swedish, so I felt safe sticking with Nordic names.**


End file.
